


Casus belli

by Shweller



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shweller/pseuds/Shweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Название: Casus belli (Повод к войне)<br/>Автор:  Швеллер<br/>Бета:  their-law<br/>Размер: миди (6 180 слова)<br/>Пейринг: Цезарь/Тиберий, Красс/Цезарь<br/>Категория: слэш<br/>Жанр: драма<br/>Рейтинг: NC-17<br/>Предупреждения: AU, OOC, deathfic<br/>Краткое содержание: Тиберий, юный сын Марка Красса, живёт в тени друга отца — Гая Юлия Цезаря, честолюбивого и самодовольного молодого полководца, которого Красс ставит сыну в пример. Это порождает неприязнь Тиберия к Цезарю и становится причиной конфликта между ними.<br/>Примечание: Написано до выхода третьего сезона по мотивам официального описания персонажей.<br/>Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора</p>
    </blockquote>





	Casus belli

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Casus belli (Повод к войне)  
> Автор: Швеллер  
> Бета: their-law  
> Размер: миди (6 180 слова)  
> Пейринг: Цезарь/Тиберий, Красс/Цезарь  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: драма  
> Рейтинг: NC-17  
> Предупреждения: AU, OOC, deathfic  
> Краткое содержание: Тиберий, юный сын Марка Красса, живёт в тени друга отца — Гая Юлия Цезаря, честолюбивого и самодовольного молодого полководца, которого Красс ставит сыну в пример. Это порождает неприязнь Тиберия к Цезарю и становится причиной конфликта между ними.  
> Примечание: Написано до выхода третьего сезона по мотивам официального описания персонажей.  
> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора

Едва Цезарь вернулся в Рим, Марк Красс пригласил его в свой дом. В честь гостя был устроен грандиозный праздник, на который хозяин дома созвал едва ли не весь цвет римской знати. На их фоне Цезарь смотрелся диковато — растрёпанный и заросший, словно варвар. И, кажется, стал ещё более дерзким и самодовольным, чем помнил Тиберий, когда видел его мельком несколько лет назад. Он не мог понять, почему отец окружил Цезаря таким вниманием и почестями. Да, их связывали деловые отношения, но Тиберий не помнил, чтобы те были близкими друзьями. Цезарь был из древнего знатного рода, его семья была связана родством с Гаем Марием, но сам молодой Гай Юлий, несмотря на многообещающие военные таланты, не имел большого веса в обществе. О его долгах было известно всему Риму, однако Марк Красс относился к Цезарю как к самому дорогому и уважаемому гостю.

Когда празднество закончилось и гости удалились, Цезарь и Красс задержались в гостевых покоях, чтобы отдать должное вину и побеседовать.

— Праздник был превосходен. Как и всегда в твоём доме, Красс. Но ты ведь пригласил меня не для того, чтобы я попробовал изысканные блюда и послушал музыкантов.

Красс улыбнулся.

— Ты прав. Хочу попросить тебя о небольшой услуге.

— В ответ на твою щедрость? Что ж, я в твоем распоряжении. Чего ты хочешь? Поддержать тебя на выборах? — спросил Цезарь.

— На поле боя. Очень скоро Cенат обратится ко мне за помощью. Мне понадобится сильная армия, но, прежде всего, надёжные люди, которым я могу доверять. Думаю, ты как раз тот, кто мне нужен.

— С кем ты собрался воевать? — поинтересовался Цезарь.

— Ты слышал о Спартаке?

— Беглый гладиатор? Он всерьёз переполошил сенаторов? Не думал, что их так обеспокоит кучка рабов.

— Спартак не просто раб. Он уже убил двух преторов и разгромил две консульские армии. Его войско постоянно растёт. Я предлагал свои услуги Сенату, но они считают, что смогут обойтись без моей помощи и справиться малыми силами, а тем временем Спартак и его мятежники продолжают опустошать города и убивать римских граждан. Однако я выставил свою кандидатуру на пост претора, и как только меня изберут, Cенату придётся назначить меня командующим.

— Сенат просто опасается оказаться у тебя в долгу, мой дорогой Марк Лициний, — с усмешкой заметил Цезарь. — Это опасно.

— Но им придётся. И они это знают.

— Они могут призвать Помпея, чтобы расправиться с мятежниками, — возразил Цезарь.

— Помпей далеко, а когда Сенат решит вызвать его, Спартак уже будет стоять у ворот Рима.

— Ты полагаешь, он настолько опасен? — удивился Цезарь.

— Его привыкли недооценивать, и вот что из этого вышло. Я не совершу такой ошибки. И хочу, чтобы ты был со мной, когда я сокрушу Спартака.

— Ну что ж, — Цезарь протянул кубок, чтобы рабыня наполнила его вином. — Думаю, это будет занимательная прогулка. А тем временем я воспользуюсь гостеприимством твоего дома.

Красс широко взмахнул рукой.

— Мой дом в твоем распоряжении. Думаю, нам будет, что вспомнить вместе, — он многозначительно улыбнулся.

Тиберий со своего ложа молча наблюдал за их разговором, не смея вмешиваться. Он не всегда мог понять, о чём говорят отец и Цезарь, но чувствовал, что их связывают более тесные отношения, чем он считал поначалу. И это совсем ему не нравилось. Отец нередко говорил о Спартаке, о том, что только он один может навести порядок в Республике, которую при попустительстве Сената грозил поглотить хаос, и Тиберий полагал, что именно он будет помогать отцу, станет его правой рукой в борьбе с мятежниками. Но теперь появился Цезарь, и Тиберий понял, что его собственное положение вовсе не кажется таким надежным.

С каждым днем неприязнь Тиберия к Цезарю росла. В их доме бывало множество гостей, но никто не позволял себе такого поведения. Цезарь праздно шатался по дому, словно по собственной загородной вилле, без меры пил дорогое вино, трахал их рабынь, но самое ужасное, вёл себя развязно и непочтительно с Марком Крассом, словно тот был ему ровней, и даже позволял себе перебивать его в разговоре. Ему были незнакомы скромность и сдержанность, так ценимые Крассом. Тиберий не мог понять, почему отец не только не пресекает это, но как будто даже поощряет. Цезарь казался ему не великим полководцем, а лентяем, желающим пожить за чужой счет. Тиберий видел таких и раньше среди клиентов, что всегда толпились в приёмной Красса. Многие их них начинали злоупотреблять его покровительством, желая нажиться на баснословном состоянии. Однако отец живо ставил их на место, и Тиберий не мог взять в толк, почему он столь снисходителен к Цезарю.

Самого Тиберия гость будто и не замечал, порой скользил по нему взглядом, но без всякого интереса, словно тот не заслуживал внимания. И юноша не знал, что его задевает больше — отношение отца к гостю или безразличие Цезаря к нему самому.

Но хуже всего было то, что отец ставил его в пример Тиберию. Марк Красс был человеком строгих нравов, требовательным и жёстким, он не давал послаблений никому, ни себе, ни собственному сыну, всегда уделял много времени тренировкам и держал себя в хорошей физической форме. Когда Тиберий вместе с другими знатными юношами проходил военное обучение на Марсовом поле, он был среди лучших, однако отец всегда находил изъян в его подготовке. Порой Тиберий тренировался на мечах с отцом, желая показать, на что способен, но каждый поединок оборачивался разочарованием: отец всё время находил его слабости.

— Ты слишком много раздумываешь перед атакой, позволяешь себя сомнения, а это недопустимо. Ты должен действовать решительно.

Когда же Тиберий пытался следовать указаниям отца, тот напротив ругал его за необдуманность действий. Юноша старался учиться на своих ошибках, и ему казалось, что он чего-то достиг, но отец всегда находил, в чём его упрекнуть.

И вот теперь Красс пригласил Цезаря на тренировочный бой, а тот охотно согласился.

Тиберий наблюдал за ними со стороны. Это было ничуть не похоже на их поединки с отцом. Марк Красс был весел и раскован, он улыбался и шутил, сбросив оковы своих лет и обязательств, и казался таким же молодым и отчаянным, как соперник.

Сам Цезарь был прекрасен в бою. Наблюдая за его быстрыми, точными и взвешенными атаками, Тиберий начал понимать, о чём говорил отец. Цезарь воплощал собой то, чего ему самому так не доставало. Он был смел, едва ли не безрассуден, но вместе с тем умён, что вкупе с военным опытом делало его опасным противником. Тем, кем Тиберию никогда не стать. Он наблюдал за Цезарем с завистью и восхищением. Тот в очередной раз блокировал атаку Красса и шутливо хлопнул его мечом по плечу.

— Становишься медлительным, старик, — небрежно бросил он.

Тиберий задохнулся от возмущения. Никто не смел проявлять подобную непочтительность по отношению к Крассу. Но тот лишь рассмеялся в ответ на замечание Цезаря.

В сердце Тиберия хлынула чёрная зависть. Да, Цезарь был хорош, но это не объясняло, почему отец так ему благоволит. Здесь было нечто большее, нежели одобрение его талантов. Возможно, этих мужчин действительно связывала крепкая дружба. Но Тиберий никогда не замечал, чтобы отец испытывал к кому-либо такие тёплые искренние чувства. Он хотел оказаться на месте Цезаря, чтобы отец улыбался ему так же беззаботно и открыто, делал одобрительные замечания, но главное, смотрел бы на него с такой же гордостью.

А может, ему на самом деле хотелось оказаться на месте отца, и чтобы Цезарь видел в нём равного, считал своим другом. Тиберий не знал, откуда взялись эти мысли, ему ничуть не нравился этот человек, но он не мог отрицать его способности притягивать внимание и восхищать.

Закончив поединок, соперники пожали друг другу руки, а потом Красс притянул Цезаря к себе и тепло обнял за плечи. После они отправились в баню, а Тиберий остался один, погружённый в печальные мысли. Он пытался понять, почему стал чужим в собственном доме.

 

— Тебе не кажется, что твой друг злоупотребляет гостеприимством? — недовольно заметил Тиберий.

Красс удивлённо посмотрел на сына.

— Я сам пригласил Гая оставаться в моем доме, сколько он пожелает. К чему эти разговоры, Тиберий?

— Ты слишком благосклонен к нему, отец, — осторожно заметил юноша.

Марк Красс одарил его мрачным взглядом.

— Он надёжный соратник, который окажет мне неоценимую помощь.

— Ты ведь получишь под своё командование лучших людей, — не унимался Тиберий.

— Лучшие сейчас далеко, за пределами Республики. И я хочу, чтобы рядом были люди, преданные мне, а не Сенату.

— Почему ты так уверен в его преданности? Он похож скорее на разбойника, чем на полководца. Слышал, он побывал в плену у пиратов, и, похоже, перенял их дикарские манеры.

— Если тебе нечего сказать по делу, не отнимай моё время, Тиберий, — строго перебил его Красс.

Тиберий стушевался.

— Прости, отец. Я лишь хочу сказать, что тебе не нужно полагаться на кого-то ещё. Ты не найдёшь более преданного человека, чем я.

— И я смогу полностью полагаться на тебя, когда ты станешь хотя бы вполовину так же хорош, как Гай. Оставь эти разговоры, если не хочешь рассердить меня, и впредь не смей ставить под сомнения мои решения.

— Да, отец, — покорно ответил Тиберий, но в душе его полыхала ярость.

Отец всегда был строг к нему, но получить порицание из-за его гостя было унизительно, и этого было достаточно, чтобы проникнуться неприязнью к Цезарю. Впрочем, для неё Тиберию и не нужны были причины. Сама мысль об этом человеке заставляла его трепетать от гнева. Он готов был на всё, чтобы заслужить одобрение своего отца, но не мог выбраться из тени Гая Юлия Цезаря.

 

Марк Красс с самого утра задержался в курии на заседании Сената, и Тиберий с Гаем обедали вдвоём. Сначала юноша хотел пропустить обед, чтобы избежать тягостной компании, но потом отругал себя за малодушие. Не хватало ещё прятаться в собственном доме.

Они молча поглощали еду, Тиберий насторожено поглядывал на Цезаря, лежавшего напротив него, и надеялся, что тот не станет заводить беседу. Обычно за трапезой Гай был очень словоохотлив. Видимо, теперь тягостное молчание раздражало его, и он решил начать ничего не значащий разговор.

— Сенат надолго задержал твоего отца. Должно быть, это хороший знак, и чаши весов сдвинулись в нашу пользу.

— В нашу?! — вскинулся Тиберий.

— Теперь я тоже заинтересован в этом деле.

— Ну конечно, — язвительно сказал Тиберий, — ведь благодаря покровительству моего отца ты собираешься добыть себе славу и богатство?

— Славу и богатство я могу добыть себе и сам! — гордо ответил Цезарь. — А сейчас я собираюсь послужить Республике.

Тиберий недоверчиво покачал головой.

— Я не нравлюсь тебе, — заметил Гай, — но не нахожу причин для подобной неприязни.

— И эти слова произносит человек, пришедший в чужой дом и занявший чужое место! — оскорблённо сказал Тиберий.

— Я не занимал ничьё место, — возразил Гай. — Ты ошибаешься, если думаешь, что твой отец не торопится сделать тебя своей правой рукой из-за меня. Просто для него ты ещё несмышлёный ребёнок. Но подожди несколько лет, тогда ты станешь мужчиной и сможешь заслужить его доверие.

— Да как ты смеешь! — возмутился Тиберий. — Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь.

— Я знаю то, что говорит твой отец.

— Он говорил с тобой обо мне?

— Лишь то, что хотел бы иметь такого сына, как я, — самодовольно ответил Гай.

— Ты имеешь наглость оскорблять меня в собственном доме?!

От возмущения Тиберий выпрямился и гневно посмотрел на Цезаря.

— Я не оскорблял тебя. Всего лишь сказал правду, — невозмутимо сказал тот, пощипывая веточку винограда.

Должно быть, боль, мелькнувшая в глазах Тиберия, не укрылась от него. Голос Цезаря прозвучал чуть мягче.

— Не беспокойся, я вовсе не собираюсь становиться ему сыном.

Тиберия окатило волной ужаса. Он даже не думал о такой вероятности. Что если отец действительно захочет усыновить Цезаря, чтобы получить такого наследника, о котором мечтал? Нет, это невозможно. Он постарался взять себя в руки.

— Мне не о чем беспокоиться, — с гордым видом сказал Тиберий. — Я его старший сын, его наследник. А ты всего лишь послушное орудие в его руках.

Цезарь весело рассмеялся, словно услышал забавную шутку. Он был так самоуверен! Тиберий ничем не мог его задеть или уязвить, и это бессилие злило ещё больше.

— Думай, что тебе угодно. Но не трать силы на напрасную злость. У меня нет причин воевать с тобой.

— А у меня нет причин доверять тебе.

— Если ты не можешь оставить личную неприязнь ради дела, тебе не место на войне, — с недовольством произнёс Цезарь.

— Не тебе решать, где мне место! — вспылил Тиберий. — Если ты собираешься внушить это моему отцу...

— Мне нет нужды, он и сам во всем разберётся.

 

Марк Красс вернулся домой в радостном возбуждении.

— Свершилось, друг мой, — громко объявил он, обращаясь к Гаю. — Сенат проголосовал в мою пользу!

Тиберия задело, что отец поспешил поделиться радостной новостью с Цезарем, а не с ним, но он попытался заглушить обиду. Отец был слишком счастлив, не хотелось огорчать его.

— Не все были единодушны, но, похоже, никто из них уже не надеется на помощь Помпея.

— Наконец-то великий Красс станет спасителем Рима, — усмехнулся Гай.

— С твоей помощью, друг мой, — Красс взял его за плечи.

— Тогда мы должны это отпраздновать. Сегодня же вечером! — решил Гай.

— Прекрасные новости, отец, — вмешался Тиберий. — Но разве мы не должны начать готовиться к походу?

— Я готовился к нему последние несколько месяцев. Мы можем позволить себе отпраздновать, — ответил Красс.

Обычно отец не любил откладывать задуманное. Должно быть, и тут не обошлось без влияния его молодого друга.

— Да, и что касается вас двоих, не думайте, что от меня укрылась ваша взаимная неприязнь. — Красс оглядел молодых людей. — Надеюсь, вы сумеете о ней забыть. Мне не нужны раздоры между моими ближайшими людьми.

— Да, отец, — ответил Тиберий, довольный, что отец наконец-то обозначил его место рядом с собой.

— Давайте же, забудьте обо всех разногласиях и станьте друзьями.

— Я не питаю неприязни к Тиберию, — сказал Гай и протянул руку.

Тот поколебался, но под выжидающим взглядом отца всё-таки пожал её.

— Прекрасно! — удовлетворённо сказал Красс. — Я отдам распоряжения насчёт праздника.

— Ради отца я готов мириться с тобой, — произнёс Тиберий так, чтобы слышал только Цезарь, — но я вовсе не нуждаюсь в твоей дружбе.

— Ну что ж, к врагам мне не привыкать, — весело заметил Гай, — но знай, я всегда настороже. И никому не позволю воткнуть нож мне в спину.

— Не беспокойся, я одолею тебя в честном поединке! — хвастливо заявил Тиберий.

 

Вечер после праздника был для Тиберия последней возможностью поговорить с отцом наедине. Теперь, когда начнётся подготовка к походу, все его мысли будут заняты предстоящим сражением, и Тиберию уже не удастся повлиять на принятые решения.

Было уже поздно, гости давно разошлись, но Тиберий знал, что отец не спит. Возможно, тот будет бодрствовать всю ночь. Может быть, именно сейчас, когда отец поглощён мыслями о столь важном событии, Тиберию наконец удастся найти с ним общий язык, обратить на себя внимание, дать отцу понять, что тот может всецело ему доверять. «Я не подведу тебя, отец», — мысленно повторял юноша, направляясь в его покои.

Поглощённый своими мыслями о предстоящем разговоре, Тиберий приблизился ко входу, и лишь тогда его внимание привлекли какие-то звуки. Он даже не подумал, что отец может быть не один. Тиберий осторожно заглянул внутрь.

Марк Красс раскинулся на ложе, а над ним, стоя на коленях, возвышался Цезарь. Он был обнажён, и руки Красса ласкали его бока и крепкие, поджарые ягодицы.

Поражённый Тиберий застыл на месте, глядя на них. Сцена была ужасна, и вместе с тем завораживающе прекрасна. Цезарь откинул голову, тряхнув густой светлой гривой, и это вырвало Тиберия из оцепенения. Юноша отпрянул от входа и прижался к стене. Хвала богам, его не заметили. Он говорил себе, что должен немедленно уйти и забыть обо всём, но ноги будто приросли к полу.

Раздался протяжный хриплый стон Красса. Тиберию порой случалось видеть отца с рабыней, и тогда тот позволял себе лишь скупые вздохи, но сейчас он не сдерживал громких стонов, и ему вторил другой мужской голос, полный обоюдного удовольствия. Эти звуки оглушали Тиберия, лицо его полыхало жаром. Он прижал ладонь к паху, чувствуя, как растёт возбуждение. Сунув руку под одежду, он обхватил член и начал ласкать себя под звуки соития, видя перед глазами мощную спину Цезаря и его лохматую светлую голову, пока не кончил вместе с ними.

На нетвёрдых ногах Тиберий вернулся к себе в покои. По телу ещё прокатывались отголоски короткой, но бурной вспышки похоти. Он залпом выпил полкубка вина, освежая пересохший рот.

— Господин желает подготовиться ко сну? — участливо спросил его раб.

— Проваливай отсюда, — вспылил Тиберий и швырнул в него кубок.

Раб боязливо удалился. Внезапная вспышка гнева вновь разожгла в Тиберии огонь. Он опрокинул стол, и на пол посыпались черепки посуды, кувшины и кубки. Он швырял и ломал вещи, желая выплеснуть гнев, но тот лишь разгорался сильнее. Наконец обессиленный Тиберий повалился на кровать прямо в одежде и закрыл глаза. Но боги наказывали его, лишая спасительного сна.

 

Тиберий надеялся, что подготовка к походу займёт не только всё его время, но и разум. Он был назначен младшим военным трибуном, и оказался самым молодым из офицерского состава, но был уверен, что это не помешает ему проявить себя. Вместе с отцом Тиберий занимался осмотром и подготовкой войска, оружия и припасов, присутствовал на военных советах. И везде за Марком Крассом неизменно следовал Цезарь. Даже если бы Тиберию удалось выбросить его из своих мыслей, тот бы напомнил о себе своим присутствием. Цезарь показал себя хорошим тактиком, его предложения принимали с одобрением, а Тиберию хотелось возражать лишь из чувства противоречия. Рядом с отцом он держал себя в руках, но в иное время не мог сдержать в адрес Цезаря язвительного комментария или презрительного взгляда.

Он убеждал себя, что этот человек недостоин его внимания, но всё же не мог выбросить Цезаря из головы, и винил его в этом. Ночами он метался в своей постели, охваченный сладострастной агонией, а мысли постоянно возвращались к той сцене. Самым ужасным было то, что порой воспоминания искажались, и вместо отца рядом с Цезарем он видел себя.

Всякий раз, когда Гай оказывался рядом, было сложнее справиться с волнением и тёмной яростью, поднимавшимися в груди, и прогнать мысли, недостойные римлянина. К счастью, отец был всецело поглощён делами, чтобы что-то заметить, но от глаз Цезаря ничего не укрылось. Выбрав момент, когда они с Тиберием остались наедине, Гай упрекнул его:

— Я думал, мы забыли обо всех разногласиях, но ты по-прежнему смотришь на меня волком. Я не прошу любить меня, но прояви хотя бы уважение.

— Я не могу уважать человека, который добился всего таким недостойным образом, — холодно произнёс Тиберий.

— Возможно, ты считаешь меня недостойным, но твой отец думает иначе.

— Думаю, он ценит тебя вовсе не за военные таланты, — язвительно сказал Тиберий.

Цезарь удивлённо сощурился, словно не понимая, о чём идет речь, и Тиберия это разозлило.

— Не делай вид, что не понимаешь. В ту ночь после празднества я увидел то, от чего мне захотелось вырвать себе глаза.

Его возмутили не столько пристрастия отца, сколько истинные причины расположения к Гаю Юлию. А Тиберий всё это время завидовал и сравнивал себя с человеком, который совершенно этого не заслуживал. Он просто кипел от негодования.

Догадавшись, о чём тот говорит, Цезарь рассмеялся. То, что он не испытывал ни капли стыда, обозлило Тиберия ещё больше.

— О боги! Так вот что не даёт тебе покоя! Из ревности и зависти ты решил, что таким образом я добился того, чего тебе никогда не достигнуть.

— Мне нечему завидовать! Я испытываю к тебе лишь презрение. Ты вовсе не великий полководец, а всего лишь шлюха моего отца, — ядовито выплюнул Тиберий.

Цезарь резко схватил его за руку, стиснул до боли и дёрнул к себе, оказавшись с ним лицом к лицу.

— Может, я и шлюха твоего отца, — угрожающе проговорил он, — но от этого не менее опасен. Не забывай об этом.

Гай с силой оттолкнул Тиберия. Юноша отчаянно посмотрел ему в след, потирая горящие запястья.

 

Легионы быстро продвигались на юг, каждый день преодолевая много миль и сокращая расстояние, отделявшее их от мятежников.

Добравшись до Пиценции, они остановились лагерем неподалёку от виллы сенатора Статория, старого знакомого Марка Красса, который пригласил его переночевать в своём доме и устроил в его честь пир, чтобы отметить грядущую победу.

Марк Красс принял приглашение благосклонно, но всё же не спешил праздновать.

— Мы поднимем кубки за победу, когда голова мятежника слетит с плеч. Пока же просто выпьем за встречу, — предложил он.

К неудовольствию Тиберия весь вечер в центре внимания был Цезарь. В компании тот был весел и обаятелен, любезничал с дамами, рассказывал увлекательные истории о сражениях и путешествиях. Его шутки и остроты вызывали всеобщий смех, а Тиберий крепко стискивал челюсти, чтобы тоже ненароком не улыбнуться. Ещё не хватало поддаться чарам этого наглеца. После их разговора Тиберию казалось, что он постоянно ощущает на себе взгляд Цезаря.

Под конец празднества, когда женщины удалились в свои покои, а мужчины остались поговорить о делах, Тиберий воспользовался предлогом, чтобы ускользнуть в безлюдную часть виллы, выделенную хозяином для гостей. Он бродил по комнате, пытаясь привести в порядок смятённые мысли. Но его покой нарушил тот, о ком он так упорно старался не думать.

Цезарь застыл в проёме, и свет факелов, висящих на стене, окружил его голову светящимся ореолом.

— Ты ушёл потому, что тебе так невыносимо видеть, как меня любят другие?

— Ошибаешься, — ответил Тиберий, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал невозмутимо. — Мне нет до тебя дела.

— Тогда почему ты постоянно думаешь обо мне?

— Ты обладаешь даром читать мысли?

Цезарь медленно приближался к нему, а Тиберий невольно отступал назад, пока преградой ему не стала стена.

— Мне вовсе не нужно владеть таким даром, достаточно просто посмотреть на тебя. Твоё лицо красноречивее всяких слов, — ответил Цезарь.

Он прижал ладони к стене, крепко пленив Тиберия в кольце своих рук.

— Почему ты не можешь выбросить из головы то, что видел той ночью?

— Вовсе нет! — возразил Тиберий.

Гай ухмыльнулся.

— Утомляет видеть твои мучения. Признай, тебя беспокоит вовсе не недостойность нашего союза с Марком, верно? Ты просто хочешь сам узнать, что же во мне так его привлекло.

— Не приписывай мне свои гнусности! — возмутился Тиберий. — Я не желаю иметь с тобой ничего общего.

Он держался изо всех сил, цепляясь за свой гнев, как за спасительную верёвку, но хватка его слабела, и он в любой момент мог утонуть, поглощённый нахлынувшей похотью.

— Неужели? — усмехнулся Гай.

Он навис над Тиберием, почти прижимаясь к нему, неожиданно опустил руку и прижал ладонь к паху юноши.

— Твой член говорит мне обратное, — насмешливо заметил он и чуть сильнее сжал пальцы.

Не сдержавшись, Тиберий застонал. Он против воли наслаждался бесцеремонным грубым прикосновением, и, почувствовав это, Гай задвигал рукой быстрее.

— Ты ведь этого хотел, правда? Мечтал обо мне всё это время… — его шепот распалял Тиберия не меньше прикосновений.

Врать не было смысла, доказательство его стыда Гай держал в руке. Однако вместе с негодованием Тиберий испытал и громадное облегчение, что теперь, когда он раскрыт, больше не нужно мучиться, сдерживая себя, жить в постоянном напряжении, боясь выдать недостойные желания. Он больше не мог с собой бороться.

Подавив мучительный стон, Тиберий прижал лицо к шее Гая, чтобы спрятать свидетельство своего наслаждения и позора. А тот открыто упивался его бессилием, доводил до безумия ласками, а хуже всего то, что он и сам был возбуждён — Тиберий чувствовал бедром его твёрдый член. Гай похотливо тёрся об него, словно блудливый пёс, что только продлевало муку. К счастью, она оказалась быстротечной. Забившись в руках Гая, Тиберий прильнул к нему сильнее и кончил в его ладонь. И тут же сквозь одежду почувствовал проступившее свидетельство чужой страсти.

— Если мне не удалось утолить твоё любопытство, можешь прийти ко сам, — глумливо сказал Гай, напоследок похлопав Тиберия по щеке, и ушёл, отставив юношу наедине со своим смятением.

 

Мысли об этом человеке не оставляли Тиберия с тех пор, как он появился в их доме, но теперь они обрели свою истинную суть, превратились в болезненное влечение, не покидающее его ни на мгновение. А Цезарь замечал состояние Тиберия, постоянно подшучивал над ним, чтобы разозлить и вывести из себя, но порой задумчиво разглядывал, словно пытаясь что-то понять. Он был подобен хищнику, что затаился и готовится к прыжку. И новая атака не заставила себя ждать.

Тиберий уже готовился ко сну. Ему не приходилось спать вместе с остальными трибунами, у него была отдельная палатка — одно из немногих преимуществ того, что он сын главнокомандующего. Раб помог ему снять доспехи, и Тиберий остался лишь в одной тунике.

Цезарь вошёл в его палатку без приглашения, бросил короткий взгляд на раба и приказал ему:

— Убирайся.

Тот испуганно посмотрел на своего господина, но не смог противиться приказу Цезаря.

— По какому праву ты прогоняешь моего раба? — возмутился Тиберий.

— Потому что хочу остаться с тобой наедине, разве не ясно? — хищно улыбаясь, проговорил Цезарь и приблизился к нему.

Тиберию захотелось попятиться, но он взял себя в руки.

— Признаться, твоя мнительность заразна. Теперь и я не могу прекратить о тебе думать.

— Я вовсе не думал о тебе, — огрызнулся Тиберий, но для обоих было ясно, что эти слова — откровенная ложь.

Цезарь улыбнулся и подошёл ещё ближе, и Тиберий едва удержался, чтобы не отшатнуться.

— За тобой так забавно наблюдать, — поддел его Гай. — Признаться, не думал, что ты окажешься так интересен.

Ответом ему был полыхающий ненавистью взгляд Тиберия, который раззадорил Цезаря ещё больше, и тот рассмеялся, любуясь пылающим лицом юноши, раздувающимися в негодовании крыльями носа и сжатыми губами.

— Ты пытаешься казаться холодным, но внутри тебя горит пламя. Признайся, что ты вспоминаешь тот вечер и хочешь всё повторить.

Тиберий молчал, зная, что нет смысла лгать.

— Я устал ждать, когда ты придёшь ко мне, и решил прийти сам, — признался Цезарь.

Как ему удавалось так легко признаваться в столь постыдных вещах и заставлять Тиберия желать их?

— Не стоило этого делать...

— Потому что ты не сможешь держать себя в руках? И не нужно. Ну же, не отталкивай меня, — попросил Гай, наклоняясь к нему ещё ближе.

— Чего ты хочешь от меня? — отчаянно спросил Тиберий.

— Важно, чего хочешь ты, Тиберий.

Его имя, произнесённое Гаем, стало последней каплей. Запустив пальцы в густые волосы Цезаря, Тиберий привлёк его к себе и поцеловал с юношеской горячностью. Такой напор застал Гая врасплох, ведь прежде Тиберий одаривал его лишь холодным отчуждением. Теперь же оно обернулось страстью, на которую Цезарь ответил с не меньшим пылом.

— Я хочу тебя, — между поцелуями проговорил Тиберий. Наконец он произнёс это вслух, и вместо того, чтобы сгореть от стыда, ощутил прилив бесконечной радости.

— Я подарю тебе наслаждение, которое ты не скоро забудешь, — пообещал Цезарь.

Ему нравилось быть хищником, который играет со своей жертвой, но теперь, заполучив её, он не собирался радоваться ее страданиям, а, напротив, доставить удовольствие. Но он не думал, что и сам будет настолько наслаждаться их близостью. Юноша был прекрасен в своей безудержной страсти. Сдирая одежду с Гая, Тиберий порывисто целовал его шею, плечи и грудь и совершенно бесстыдно прижимался к нему, тёрся пахом, больше не сдерживаясь в страхе себя выдать. То, что он испытал в первый раз в руках Цезаря, было лишь бледным отблеском теперешнего шквала эмоций.

Гай опустил Тиберия спиной на постель, накрывая сверху своим телом, и осторожно развёл его ноги, поглаживая бёдра изнутри. Тиберий позволял ему всё, забыв о бесчестии и стыде. Он зашёл слишком далеко, чтобы теперь придавать этому значение. Когда Гай лёг между его раздвинутых бёдер, заставляя обхватить себя ногами, и вошёл в него, Тиберий потянулся к нему, открыто, бесстрашно принимая в себя. Гримаса боли отразилась на его лице и чтобы отвлечь от неприятного вторжения, Гай жадно поцеловал его губы. Ощущения были слишком сильными, непривычными, Тиберию казалось, что его раздирает пополам, но Гай терпеливо отвлекал его губами и руками, и юноша отдавался ему страстно и самозабвенно. Гай неторопливо ласкал ладонями его грудь и живот, дотрагивался до возбуждённого члена, но быстро отводил руки, чтобы распалить юношу и при этом не позволить ему кончить слишком быстро. В таком состоянии Тиберий не продержится долго, а Гаю хотелось растянуть удовольствие.

Они двигались в быстром ритме, Тиберий вцепился в плечи Гая, впиваясь в кожу ногтями, и крепко сжимал ногами его поясницу. Он старался сдерживать стоны, которые не могли заглушить стены палатки, но тут же терял над собой контроль. Гай снова и снова глубоко проникал в него членом, и Тиберию уже не было дела до того, кто их услышит и что подумает.

Гай старался продлить их соитие как можно дольше, в отличие от первого раза, когда он думал не об удовольствии Тиберия, а стремился утвердить над ним свою власть. Но долго продержаться они не смогли, и, кончив, Тиберий всё ещё цеплялся за любовника, не выпуская его из объятий, и тихо бормотал: «Гай, Гай», словно умоляя о чём-то.

Но эйфория быстро прошла, капли семени Тиберия, забрызгавшие их животы, начали подсыхать, воздух стал казаться слишком душным, и вместе с пресыщением пришло чувство неловкости.

Тиберий повернулся на бок, давая понять, что собирается спать. Цезарь поднялся, быстро собрал свою одежду и ушёл.

 

Всё повторялось снова. Полные холодного негодования взгляды и язвительные замечания днём, горячие объятия и страстный шёпот ночью.  
Легионы продолжали двигаться на юг, и впервые с тех пор, как они покинули Рим, Тиберий испытывал некое умиротворение, словно нашёл своё место, и ему не нужно было бороться и принимать какие-то решения — судьба решила всё за него.

Они настигли шеститысячный отряд мятежников близ Пицена и приняли первый бой. Тиберий вместе с отцом и его легатами расположились на возвышенности, откуда могли обозревать ход битвы, развернувшейся в долине.

Их удар был стремительным и быстрым. Слаженное, точно построенное римское войско обрушилось на многочисленные, но беспорядочные силы мятежников.

Армия римлян выглядела великолепно — хорошо обученные легионеры в сияющих доспехах и красных плащах. И во главе их стоял Цезарь, который, обнажив меч, первым ринулся в атаку.

Тиберий старался ни на мгновение не выпустить его из виду, что было непросто в суматохе боя. Но даже того, что он смог разглядеть со своего места, было достаточно, чтобы понять — Цезарь был прирождённым бойцом и великолепным тактиком. Подчиняясь безумию битвы, он сохранял холодную голову, улавливая малейшие перемены в ходе сражения, отдавал чёткие приказы и грамотно перестраивал своё войско. Он был бесстрашен и великолепен, словно его благословил сам Марс. Теперь Тиберий был готов забрать назад все обвинения. Цезарь заслужил своё место по праву, и юноша понимал, почему отец так восхищается им и гордится. Суждено ли ему такое же величие, или ему никогда не сравниться с Цезарем — этого Тиберий не знал, но сейчас он не испытывал ни ревности, ни зависти.

Победа воодушевила римлян. Пусть они понесли ощутимые потери, но силы врага были полностью разбиты, а те, кого не убили, захвачены в плен. Тиберию было немного досадно, что он не принял участие в этой битве, но впереди их будут ждать новые и, несомненно, такие же успешные. Очень скоро они с триумфом вернутся в Рим.

Было уже поздно, Тиберию надлежало отправиться к себе, чтобы отдохнуть несколько часов перед новым днём, но вместо этого он направился в палатку к Цезарю. Тот встретил его без всякого удивления. Налил вина и протянул кубок Тиберию.

— Отмечаешь победу в одиночестве?

— Присоединяйся, — предложил Гай.

— Это была славная битва, — сказал Тиберий. — Ты сражался так умело и отчаянно, что теперь я понимаю, почему отец так высоко тебя ценит.

Признание собственной ошибки далось ему нелегко, но всё же Тиберий решил, что будет несправедливо не сказать об этом Цезарю. Он ожидал злорадства и ликования, но тот принял его слова с беспечной улыбкой.

— Это только начало, друг мой. Вот увидишь, впереди нас всех ждёт грандиозный успех. Давай выпьем за него.

Они стукнулись кубками, Тиберий сделал глоток, но тут же скривился. Горло обожгло от кислого приторного вкуса слабо разбавленного вина.

— Что это за дрянь? — спросил он. — Ты уже выпил всё приличное вино?

Гай рассмеялся.

— Я всегда отмечаю свои победы самым дешёвым вином.

— Странная привычка.

Гай дёрнул уголком губ, а потом проникновенно посмотрел в глаза Тиберия, словно заглядывая в самую душу.

— Ты ведь пришёл не для того, чтобы обсуждать мои вкусы. Может, обратимся к истинной причине твоего визита?

Лицо Тиберия стало серьёзным. Он быстро допил вино, отставил кубок и взялся за свой ремень. Он раздевался быстро, решительно, с какой-то безысходностью. Следом за ним и Гай начал торопливо избавляться от одежды.

Тиберий шагнул к нему, провёл ладонями по груди, а потом обхватил за плечи и стиснул в объятиях. Гай подхватил его за талию и повалил на кровать. Юноша снова потянулся, чтобы обнять его, но Гай решительно перевернул его на живот, начал целовать и поглаживать плечи и спину, ласкать соблазнительные изгибы ягодиц.

Тиберий приподнялся на четвереньках и склонил голову, не чувствуя для себя ничего унизительного в этой покорной позе. Гай прижался к нему сзади, придерживая рукой за бедро, плюнул в ладонь и, смочив слюной член, начал медленно проталкиваться в тело любовника, свободной рукой поглаживая плечо Тиберия. Тот зажмурился и стиснул зубы, терпя вторжение, но Цезарь начал входить чуть глубже, быстрее, и увлечённое этим ритмом тело Тиберия само начало отвечать на ласки.

Гай поднялся, откинувшись назад, и потянул Тиберия за собой, опуская на свои колени и прижимая спиной к своей груди. Теперь Гай мог обнимать его за пояс и целовать в шею. Сейчас они не торопились, наслаждаясь долгими чувственными ласками. Цезарь знал, как удовлетворить своего любовника, и удивлял всякий раз, одаривая прежде неведомыми ласками. На его искусность Тиберий отвечал жадностью и юношеским пылом, в постели он становился раскованным и неутомимым, готовым на все, что предложит ему любовник.

Отдышавшись, Тиберий перевернулся на спину, чтобы взглянуть на Гая. Впервые он смотрел на него, не торопясь отвести взгляд, спокойно, умиротворённо, не чувствуя смешанного с похотью гнева.

Гай улыбнулся и погладил его живот, растирая капли семени.

— Ну вот, теперь, когда ты не занят ненавистью ко мне, можешь посвятить себя более насущным делам. И таким расслабленным ты нравишься мне куда больше.

— Ты сделал это лишь для того, чтобы я мог сбросить бремя тяжких мыслей? — невольно рассмеялся Тиберий.

— Я устал чувствовать, как ты прожигаешь взглядом дырку в моём затылке. Такую страсть следовало направить в нужное русло.

Гай наклонился к его губам, и медленно, с небывалой нежностью поцеловал.

— А как же мой отец?

— Не беспокойся. Ему сейчас нужен мой меч, а не мой член.

— Но то, что я видел той ночью, говорит обратное, — ревниво заметил Тиберий.

Гай легко улыбнулся.

— Всего лишь приятные воспоминания двух старых друзей.

Тиберий недоверчиво нахмурил брови. Соблазн поверить был так велик.

— К тому же мысли твоего отца всецело заняты Спартаком. И он всегда говорил, что на войне нет места любовным утехам.

— А ты с ним не согласен?

— Для них всегда есть место, — ответил Гай, поглаживая шею Тиберия.

Тот улыбнулся с облегчением, обнял любовника и, закинув ногу ему на бедро, сказал:

— Тогда не будем тратить время на разговоры.

 

На военном совете обсуждали, как надлежит поступить дальше. После первой удачной битвы Красс не спешил безрассудно кидаться в бой. Он считал, что нужно действовать хитро и осторожно. Отделив от легиона небольшой отряд под командованием легата Муммия, Красс решил отправить его в тыл вражеской армии, чтобы отвлечь внимание противника.

— Пусть они думаю, что мы готовим нападение. Маневрируйте, но не вступайте в сражение. Так мы отвлечём их внимание, и тем временем подготовим удар основных сил. Тиберий, ты отправишься с Муммием, — обратился Красс к сыну.

Приказ оказался настолько неожиданным, что юноша не смог подавить протест.

— Отец, я должен быть рядом с тобой, а не защищать какого-то легата!

— Ты собираешься спорить с моим приказом? — холодно спросил Красс.

— Нет, претор, — покорно ответил его сын.

— Хорошо, выполняйте!

Тиберий знал, что избежал наказания только благодаря тому, что он сын Красса, никому другому тот бы не позволил оспаривать свои решения. Однако лучше бы отец наказал его плетьми, чем подобным пренебрежением. Тиберий стремительно шёл по лагерю, кипя от гнева и не видя дороги, и даже оттолкнул какого-то зазевавшегося центуриона.

Цезарь нагнал Тиберия у его палатки.

— Прекрати этот спектакль! — сердито проговорил он, затаскивая юношу внутрь. — Ты позоришь себя и своего отца.

— Он уже сам меня опозорил! — с обидой воскликнул Тиберий. — Ты слышал его. Он отсылает меня подальше от сражения. Считает меня ребёнком, который не годится для войны.

Гай окинул его раздражённым взглядом.

— Тогда не позволяй глупым обидам ослепить себя, принимай приказы отца с ясным разумом, — убеждал Цезарь. — Твоё время ещё придёт. А пока смирись и признай своё место.

— Оно уже пришло, и скоро отец это поймёт! — упрямо ответил Тиберий.

— Как же меня утомили эти разговоры, — раздражённо сказал Гай. — Ты действительно несносный ребёнок. На месте твоего отца я бы отослал тебя обратно в Рим!

Тиберий посмотрел на него с обидой. Было глупо надеяться, что Гай поддержит его только потому, что они делили постель, и всё же он не мог избавиться от чувства, что его предали.

Даже теперь ничего не изменилось: отец по-прежнему не видит в нём того, кого ему хотелось, кем он мог бы гордиться. Никогда Тиберию не выйти из тени Цезаря! В бессильной злобе юноша рухнул на кровать и ударил кулаком в подушку. Ну нет, он не станет больше терпеть. Он докажет отцу, как тот недооценивает своего сына.

 

Из лагеря послышался шум какого-то переполоха. Красс поднял глаза от карты, когда в палатку вошёл взволнованный трибун.

— Претор! Гонец доставил срочное донесение, — доложил он. — Плохие новости о легате Муммие. Его отряд пошёл в наступление и был разбит людьми Спартака.

— Проклятый идиот! Я приказал ему не высовываться! — вспылил Красс. — Во имя каких богов он ослушался приказа и напал на Спартака?!

— Муммию не терпелось броситься в бой, но действовал он по велению Красса, — сказал трибун.

Претор изменился в лице.

— Тиберий участвовал в этом безумии? — потрясённо спросил он.

— И пал в битве.

Лицо Красса превратилось в каменное изваяние, глаза остекленели, словно их покинула жизнь.

— Я хочу увидеть его.

 

Тело Тиберия внесли в палатку на носилках и опустили на стол. Жестом Цезарь велел всем удалиться, чтобы отец мог оплакать сына.

Красс коснулся холодной безжизненной щеки Тиберия.

— Сын мой, — сокрушённо произнёс он.

Цезарь увидел в его лице не только бесконечную скорбь, но и груз вины, которую готов был разделить с Крассом. Тиберий был для него лишь забавным юношей, с которым было весело играть. Он никогда не воспринимал его всерьёз, и доведённый до отчаяния мальчишка совершил глупость. Возможно, он мог предотвратить это, выказав Тиберию хоть немного доверия, но недооценил его одержимость заслужить одобрение отца. Теперь же Цезарь понимал, что сожалеет о смерти этого мальчика не только из-за Марка. Тяжёлая утрата коснулась и его самого.

Красс наклонился и поцеловал лоб сына. Потом повернулся к Цезарю. Скорбь уступила место холодной решимости.

— Спартак дорого поплатится за это, он и его рабы — все до единого, — твёрдым голосом сказал он.

Цезарь ободряюще сжал его плечо.

— Так и будет, друг мой. Обещаю тебе.

Холодные глаза Красса сузились.

— Распорядись доставить всех, кто выжил и сбежал с поля боя. Я сурово накажу тех, кто нарушил мой приказ.

Жестокость в лице Красса обеспокоила даже Цезаря.

— Мы не сможем бороться с врагом, пока в наших рядах не будет жёсткой дисциплины, — сказал Красс. — Лишь тогда мы станем железным кулаком, который обрушится на полчища наших врагов и разорвёт его на части. И после я смогу как следует оплакать своего сына.

— Да, претор, — тихо сказал Цезарь и склонил голову.

Яростный огонь в глазах Красса говорил ему о том, что этот человек не сойдёт с дороги, пока не достигнет своей цели, и даже боги не смогут помочь тем, кто встанет на его пути.


End file.
